


Angie x Dio

by Teadium



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angie and Angie, Atua - Freeform, Crack, Cults, Dio is a tsundere, F/M, Fluff and Crack, No nut november, nnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadium/pseuds/Teadium
Summary: Yes
Relationships: Dio Brando/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 2





	Angie x Dio

november the first the very start of not being able to bust a good nut

angie has always been very kind to others so she decided to look after her only male friend because she understands the depression and despair he's fallen into, and because atua told her to

angie was appily skipping to this close friends place when she saw a whie van but chose to ignore it because what atua says is most important. "Nyahahaha! looks like the man i s gonna fail this tragic month to that tiny girl~ Atua speaks to me and he says to not interfere with them...so i wont!"

angie arrived at his house and knocked

violently

a boy...a man opened the door...his muscles...his big frame...it was none other than Dio Brando.

Dio spoke so violently with Angie, "Tf do you want? i was busy tryna bust a nut."

angie looked up at him with no fear in her eyes, even when she was face to face with a true murderer

"Atua says you shall not bust any kinds of nut during this holy month! come with me for i shall take your mind off such things and show you a beautiful world~ nyahaha!"

Dio sighed and blushed "I guess i'll go...b-baka.."

Angie and Dio then left to the local strip club, it was colorful, loud, and kinda empty tbh

Angie sat Dio down at a nice table and looked at him. "Are you enjoying yourself? Dio?" 

Dio didn't respond for he was in a weird kinda awe...he thought to himself..."This feels so unsettling...Angie hit cloud nine the moment we stepped in this godforsaken club..." 

angie pulled dio's arm

"Nervous? don't worry! Atua has told me we shall learn the ways of the ones who dance on polls!"

dio and angie proceeded to learn to strip without permission or anything, nonetheless they did amazing, outstanding, they were beautiful...the end.


End file.
